worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
BTL B Y Wing
Background The BTL-B Y-wing starfighter was a heavy assault starfighter that flew combat missions for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Unlike the BTL-S3 Y-wing and its successor designs, the BTL-B model had a full covering of both the primary fuselage and engines. A bubble-turret provided clear view for the gunner, with a 360-degree field of fire. The BTL-B was designed as a bomber, using such weapons as proton bombs. The bubble-turret utilized two light ion cannons for defense against enemy starfighters. It also was equipped with two medium laser cannons mounted on the front of the starfighter. They possessed a hyperdrive system allowing them to jump into hyperspace without the reliance on a carrier or hyperspace ring. To aid them in their operations, they also made use of an astromech droid. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: BTL-B Y-Wing Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Koensayr Manufacturing Crew: 2 + 1 astromech droid Cost: 127,000 new, 63,000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 750 cockpit 190 Sensor/Communications Array (2) 80 ea Engines (2) 270 ea Laser Cannon (2) 65 ea Dual Ion Cannon (1) 55 Shields 250 side (150 total) Armour - stops up to and including standard 30mm rounds SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 950kph, mach 7 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to 1 week under normal useage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 23.04m Height: 2.7m, 4.2m on landing skids Width: 8.6m Weight: 32 tons Cargo: 130kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 single blast, 4d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Dual Ion Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 to shields, roll on ion damage table if target is damaged) RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 12km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 6km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee maximum PAYLOAD: 10 BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1 000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)